


Blood on the Moon: Kinktober2020

by EloraStory



Category: Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: F/M, Interspecies Sex, Period!Sex, girl!Jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EloraStory/pseuds/EloraStory
Summary: Slowly, the troll Jamie trusted above all others walked her back against the wall, never pausing in his steady pursuit. A tremor of fear wracked the girl’s body. “Stop it, Blink,” Jamie said in a shaky voice. “You’re scaring me.”“There is no need to be frightened, my Darling,” his husky tone would have been soothing were it not so sinister, sosexy.His snout flared as he inhaled the air around her, nearly grazing the bare flesh of her neck with his proximity. “Unless you do notwishto be devoured, in which case, I suggest yourun.”Kinktober2020 Challenge. First Fic.
Relationships: Blinkous "Blinky" Galadrigal & Jim Lake Jr.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Blood on the Moon: Kinktober2020

**Author's Note:**

> A sweet preview to my first fic, coming soon! <3 AU, Jim is a girl: Jamie Lake, and she is about to find out exactly how trolls handle the scent of a woman... one troll in particular handles it like a beast. ;) Happy Halloween. <3

As Jamie Lake made her way through the crowded streets of Heartstone Trollmarket, she realized today was just going to suck no matter what.

For one thing, her mother had to work a double shift at the hospital again, which meant that Jamie no longer had a ride to the Halloween dance at school later that evening (and she was _definitely not_ ruining Toby and Claire’s first semi-official date by riding with them). For another, she had stayed up way too late last night trying to cram for school midterms and for her Trollish lessons, so she was utterly exhausted and just not thinking clearly.

The cherry on top of the whole shit-sundae: her period decided to start.

Thus, alone and annoyed, she trudged to Trollmarket, no longer aching (thank you, Midol), but incredibly moody. At least she could work out some aggression in the Forge before winding down with her Trollish studies. Blinky was usually great at gauging her needs without being told. As long as he remained true to form today, he would be safe from her hormonal wrath.

She had been hoping that immersing herself in the world of trolls would be enough to temper her foul mood, but as she trudged through the Plaza toward the Hero’s Forge, it seemed like the eyes of every troll in Trollmarket were fixed upon her form. Jamie wondered briefly if it was her PMS playing tricks on her mind, but as yet another hulking monster approached her, sniffing the air around her and sizing her up, she had to discount the theory—something was actually going on. One of the larger female trolls scratched at the stone street with her clawed foot, snarling aggressively at the confused human.

 _Did I show up with the Trollish word for ‘bitch’ tattooed on my forehead?_ Jamie wondered as another male invaded her personal bubble, snout flaring and eyes blazing. As she tried to move around him without aggravating anyone else, one of the troll’s clawed hands seized her arm roughly and a low growl rumbled from his throat.

“What the _heck_?” Jamie hissed, yanking her arm from his grasp and dodging another swipe. “Dude, what are you _doing_?”

Before she could summon her armor, a familiar blue blur crashed into Jamie’s assailant, causing a clatter to echo across the Plaza as their horns collided. “Draal!” Jamie gasped, racing to her friend’s side. “What the _heck_ is going on? Why is everyone--?”

“Get to the Forge, Trollhunter,” Draal barked, eyes narrowed and teeth bared. “ _Now!_ Turn it on and don’t leave, no matter _what!_ ”

Jamie obeyed, knowing she’d have answers soon enough. As fast as she could, the girl raced toward her safe haven, praying she’d find her mentor so he could explain.

Of course, she didn’t find him—today _sucked,_ after all.

Rolling her eyes in exasperation at the universe, Jamie turned and began her trek toward the library, keeping as far away from the other trolls as possible. It appeared luck was on her side in that regard, as she managed to evade the enormous creatures the entire trip.

Jamie arrived at the Library of Trollmarket and scanned the vicinity for her trainer. “Blink?” Jamie called out, suddenly feeling nervous being alone in the dimly lit library with the way everyone was acting. “Are you here?”

Silence met her timid call, but the feeling that she was being secretly watched made her hair stand on end. Just as she was about to give up and return to the surface world, the door to Blinky’s private quarters opened and the blue scholar joined her in the library.

“Ah, you have arrived, Trollhunter!” he said genially, three of his four arms full of ancient textbooks. “I was just beginning to wonder--.”

Jamie watched with anticipation as the troll suddenly froze mid-step, spine straightening and fists clenching around the tomes in his grasp. His six eyes flicked up to meet Jamie’s, eliciting a frightened gasp from the girl. His pupils had dilated until his eyes were entirely black.

“What…” the smooth baritone of his voice was raspy with strain—why, the girl could not imagine, “is that _tantalizing_ aroma?”

Jamie gulped at the ravenous look steadily overcoming her trainer’s features. Voice quivering, she replied, “I-I don’t know what you--.”

“You,” Blinky interrupted, dropping the books to the floor and stalking predatorily toward her trembling form, “smell positively _divine,_ Lady Jamie…”

Slowly, the troll Jamie trusted above all others walked her back against the wall, never pausing in his steady pursuit. A tremor of fear wracked the girl’s body. “Stop it, Blink,” Jamie said in a shaky voice. “You’re scaring me.”

“There is no need to be frightened, my Darling,” his husky tone would have been soothing were it not so sinister, so _sexy._ His snout flared as he inhaled the air around her, nearly grazing the bare flesh of her neck with his proximity. “Unless you do not _wish_ to be devoured, in which case, I suggest you _run._ ”

With a gasp, Jamie bolted toward the door only to be caught immediately by four stone hands gripping her by her arms and hips. She let out a terrified scream as her temporarily-insane mentor dragged her thrashing body back toward his chambers. “You think you can outrun _me,_ fleshbag?” Blinky growled, pulling her still-struggling form through the forgotten pile of books. “I am your trainer—I know your every strength and weakness…”

Jamie let out another cry of alarm as Blinky dragged her into his dark room, casting a feral grin down at her terrified face as he locked the light of the library behind the wooden door.

Panicked, Jamie reached into the pocket of her shorts only to find she’d lost her amulet in the struggle. She was completely defenseless against her beloved mentor.

“Blink,” she attempted to reason again, crawling backward slowly as the blue troll approached. “You _don’t_ want to do this… I know you—when you snap out of _whatever_ this is, you’ll never forgive yourself.”

A dark chuckle rumbled out of his chest. “On the contrary, My Lady,” his voice was still deep and throaty with desire, eyes still black with insanity, “I don’t believe it’s _possible_ for me to regret what I’m about to do to you…”

With that, Blinky pounced, pinning the helpless girl to the floor by her wrists with his upper arms and tearing her shirt in half with the other two. Jamie gasped in surprise as the cool air of the underground cavern collided with her bare breasts. She had been certain that lunge would result in her untimely demise. Instead, her attack had taken a decidedly erotic turn—one she definitely preferred over sudden death.

Blinky nuzzled into her neck, dragging his eagerly-sniffing snout along her soft skin, down the curve of her breasts. His lower hands drifted beneath the fabric that still hung from her shoulders, gripping and kneading the soft mounds upon her chest zealously. Jamie couldn’t stop the half-terrified, half-excited moan that tore from her lips.

“I can smell it…” Blinky growled, lapping his way down her body toward her shorts with his rough, enormous tongue. “Your essence, dripping out of you…”

With a gasp of shock and disgust, Jamie realized what was happening. “You guys like the smell of my _period?!_ ”

Her blue attacker rumbled approvingly from low in his chest as his mouth reached the source of the smell he sought. Grabbing her shorts with his gnarled teeth, raking her sex through the fabric as he did so, Blinky yanked the clothes from her body, exposing her completely. Jamie barely had time to whimper before her trainer had lowered his head down to her heat, breathing in deeply as he nosed her most intimate area. “Your scent is _screaming_ for me,” he growled, giving her slit a wet lap, “begging me to make you _mine._ ”

“Blink,” Jamie moaned as her body responded to his touch in the most embarrassing way possible. Her pussy throbbed and her lower belly tightened with desire. “This is so gross, please--.”

A gasp tore from her lips mid-sentence as Blinky’s teeth caught around the string of her tampon and tugged, removing the bloody wad of cloth from her weeping cunt. Jamie couldn’t watch, clenching her eyes in revolt as her attacker devoured the sordid item, moaning in pleasure. _Omigodtrollsaresogrosswhatthefuck…_

“You are _delicious,_ ” he groaned, lowering his head toward her opening once more. “And you are _mine_ to devour.”

The girl squealed in disgust and delight as Blinky lapped eagerly at her bloody slit, vocalizing his satisfaction with every bloody lick. In spite of the ick-factor of the entire encounter, Jamie soon found herself moaning alongside her mentor as her pleasure mounted. She could not deny the way her body responded to the feeling of his enormous mouth encasing her pelvis, his teeth scraping against her thighs, his rough, cat-like tongue delving deeper into her pussy with every lap.

Suddenly, the troll gripped her thighs harder and hooked her knees over his shoulders. His moan vibrated across her clit through his lips as he began to suckle her sex, drawing her deeper into his mouth. Jamie felt her eyes roll back, her sex clench around the thick muscle that fucked her, and the fire in her lower belly combust. “Oh my God, Blink!” the girl cried, cumming hard around the troll’s tongue and flooding his eager mouth with her pleasure. Her hands gripped his curling horns desperately, locking him in place as he suckled her dry.

Trembling, Jamie finally released the troll, legs softening around his massive head in the wake of her completion. His lips dripped with blood as he withdrew from her sex, black eyes fixed intently upon her face. 

Slowly, Blinky crawled up from between her legs, trailing love nips and smearing red across her pale skin. A shiver wracked the small human’s body at the way her oppressor’s four arms skittered around her like a spider, the way his body undulated upward to trap her beneath his domineering form, the way he pressed his intimidating hardness against her wet and bleeding sex.

“I can hold back no longer,” his husky baritone broke through the haze of her climax. “I must claim you now—I must make you _mine!_ ”

 _That was him holding back?_ Jamie thought with dismay as Blinky roughly pinned her arms to the bed. The blue troll used his secondary pair of hands to undo his suspenders and disrobe, unleashing his monstrous cock to thud against Jamie’s stomach and making the girl whimper with anticipation. The organ was obviously too large to fit comfortably inside her. Its bulbous violet tip wept with pre-cum as it quivered against her blood-streaked flesh. “Please, Blink,” the girl whispered, no longer certain for what she begged.

The stone digits of Blinky’s lower arms soothingly caressed Jamie’s breasts, her stomach, her hips, her thighs, until finally they reached her plump arse, grabbing the meaty muscle demandingly and positioning his cock at her bloody entrance. “Please, _what,_ Jamie?” He murmured as he lowered his forehead to rest against hers. “ _Say it!_ ”

Shame and confusion welled within the girl as her desire overpowered her disgust, the words flying from her lips before she could change her mind. “ _Please fuck me!_ ”

With a satisfied snarl, Blinky thrust forward, stretching Jamie’s slick sex to its limit in an instant. The girl let out a cry of pain and pleasure as her troll lover fucked her slowly, powerfully. Each thrust wracked her body with waves of gratification, drowning her disgust in an ocean of ecstasy. Not once had she ever considered Blinky, her guide and mentor, to be a potential lover; now, she marveled at how she hadn’t been fantasizing about him since their meeting. The way his four hands stimulated so many places at once, the way his monstrous cock pounded her perfectly, the way his mouth had completely consumed her…

His rumbles of pleasure echoed in her ears as his pace quickened, sending blood splattering between their bodies. Jamie heard her moans mingle with his as, once again, her pussy tightened impossibly around his stone sex and his hands released hers to fondle her fervently. Now freed, Jamie’s hands slinked around her lover’s neck—one to cling to his shoulders, the other to tangle in his azure hair—in an embrace of acceptance.

“So _good,_ Blink…” the girl moaned between thrusts. “Keep claiming me, just like that!”

Blinky gripped her curves with all four hands, kneading her possessively, growling into the crook of her neck. Jamie couldn’t help the surprised gasp that flew from her lips as her troll lover bit down hard on the exposed curve just above her shoulder. “Shitowwhatthefuck!” she hissed, spine tensing from the sudden pain.

Her exclamation did not deter Blinky, whose mouth remained firmly clasped across the girl’s trapezius—in fact, her response seemed to spur him on, pounding her more fiercely than before. Once again, Jamie’s eyes rolled back in her skull as her lover fucked the pain away, sending her over the edge once again.

As the four-armed troll pounded her into oblivion upon the stone floor of his chambers, Jamie barely registered the sound of Blinky’s roar. She could only focus upon the feeling of his cock swelling and throbbing inside her as he rammed into her one last time, flooding her with his completion.

They remained still for a long moment, simply resting in the aftermath of their animalistic union. The feeling of Blinky’s tongue lapping soothingly at the aching wound on her neck finally drew Jamie out of the clouds and back into her body. His stone hands loosened their grip upon her soft flesh, leaving tenderness in their absence. Jamie knew she would have bruises from this particular encounter.

Finally opening her eyes, Jamie’s gaze met Blinky’s. His pupils had constricted to a more normal dilation, revealing his dusky irises once more; however, the girl could clearly see the horror and shame reflected behind his eyes as the troll stared back at her. “Oh, Jamie…” he whispered, voice trembling with emotion as he caressed her face with one of his upper hands. “I…”

“Shut up, don’t you dare,” Jamie demanded firmly, knowing exactly what he was going to say. “You think you can just… do _that_ to me and then say you’re sorry and get away with never doing it again? Well, you’ve got another thing coming, because that was _incredible_ and we are _definitely_ doing it again, no matter _what_ stupid excuse you have to not!”

She watched with a twisted sort of glee as Blinky’s jaw dropped and his eyes widened in surprise at her proclamation. A choked sort of sound formed in his throat before the troll completely gave up on speech and closed his blood-covered mouth once more. The girl nearly giggled aloud realizing she’d struck _Blinkous Galadrigal_ speechless.

“So…” she hummed after another moment of silence. “How long before you’re ready for round two?”

She heard Blinky take a deep breath in, felt his chest expand against hers, reveled in the rumble that vibrated between them on his exhale. “If you’re ready now…” he pressed himself off of her with all four hands and slowly slithered his body down along hers until his head was in line with her hips once more, “I suppose I should start cleaning up my mess…”

Giggling, Jamie threw her head back in ecstasy as her lover renewed his ministrations of her core, loving exactly how much today happened to _suck._


End file.
